Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape driving apparatus for use in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a magnetic tape driving apparatus which records and reproduces multichannel signals by a digital system by storing a pair of supply/take-up reels on which a magnetic tape is wound into a cassette, drawing out the magnetic tape from the cassette and running the magnetic tape in contact with a magnetic head of a stationary type capable of simultanouesly recording or reproducing signals of multiple tracks.